


A Troublesome Predicament

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because of course he is., F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ino is impatient, Ino is irritated, Ino is troublesome, Mistletoe Shinanigans, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Naruto's having a christmas party, Not everyone is as youthful as you Lee!, Shikamaru gets stuck in his own head, What a drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Shikamaru gets lost in his own head a little too often. Ino's not having it this time.





	A Troublesome Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I had some more inspiration!! It is a miracle! Let's say this takes place before Pein's attack on Konoha but after Asuma's death? Heads up. There are a few curse words.
> 
> Once more, enjoy!

Damn it. This was such a drag. Mistletoe. Naruto was just the type to have that at a Christmas party. It was just his rotten luck to get stuck under the damn thing with Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru slouched back against the door frame, shoulders hunched forward. Yep. Definitely a drag.

Ino seemed no more pleased with this awkward turn of events then he was. Her slender brows furrowed into a scowl, arms crossed over her chest. His blonde teammate was angry. Again. Double drag. His ears still rung from her yelling at him earlier. It wasn’t his fault Choji ate all the BBQ. Sharing a kiss was definitely not on their bucket lists for the New Year.

Yet, here they were, standing under a hanging ball of twigs in Naruto’s doorway.

To make matters worse, everyone else seemed to notice before they did. Rock Lee’s loud proclamation for them to ‘exercise their youthful energies’ had garnered their friends’ undivided attention. Sakura looked like the cat who swallowed the metaphorical canary.

Shikamaru hunched down a bit. As if making himself smaller would alleviate his current predicament. “No way...” The brunette shook his head. This was not happening. No matter how big Naruto’s eyes got. There was no reason to complicate an already troublesome situation. Dealing with Ino was just that. Troublesome. On any level. As a teammate. As a friend. As more…? No. Simply entertaining the thought was like pushing a big red button. With a neon flashing sign beneath warning not to. Shikamaru pressed a hand to his temples, working to stave off a quickly growing headache. There was no going back once the line was crossed... err the button pushed... ah... the girl kissed...

He wasn’t thinking straight anymore.

What a drag.

Shikamaru Nara did he best to avoid complicated situations and trouble people. This entailed both those things. Not for the first time in his life, he was being forced to deal with shit he'd rather not. Ino’s high-heel tapped like a constant drum on the floor. She expected him to do something. That was clear enough. Shikamaru simply shoved his hands into his pockets.

He didn't have much time left to mull it over. Was she annoyed or angry? Ino made the same face for both. “Shikamaru! You lazy, good for nothing- Argh!!” No. Angry. Definitely angry. What a drag-

Before he had a chance to finish the thought, Ino stepped forward. The blonde grabbed a fist full of his jacket and kissed him. Hard. Shikamaru was too stunned to think, let alone speak. He'd just stepped out for a smoke before this. He probably tasted like an ashtray. Crap. His mouth opened and closed several times when she pulled back. The shock left him temporarily stunned. Ino set him a smug little grin.

A roar went up from several of their friends. The brunette couldn’t determine if Naruto, Kiba or Rock Lee was louder. Ino poked his chest, leaning into him slightly. Her breath tickled the skin along his jawline. “Leave me hanging like that next time and I'll bite you instead.”

As Ino sauntered away, Shikamaru was left with one troublesome, daunting thought.

"Next time?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting back into writing after a long absence. ShikaIno was one of my first ships and I still love them together... Even if Shikadai is the cutest little Nara ever. It's those eyes.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
